Yale University School of Medicine has a strong record of positive outcomes in supporting diverse students to develop careers in biomedical research. This continuing renewal application seeks NIH-NHLBI Short-Term Training Research Program support for the Yale Biomedical Science Training and Enrichment Program (BioSTEP). The specific objectives of BioSTEP are 1) to identify and recruit academically talented science students from a national pool of minority and disadvantaged students who provide evidence of strong interest and aptitude for postgraduate doctoral training in PhD and MD/PhD careers; 2) to provide trainees with a strongly mentored short-term research experience which supports their interest, preparation and competitiveness for doctoral research training positions, especially in PhD and MD/PhD degree programs; 3) to promote the enrollment of BioSTEP trainees in research-intensive institutions for doctoral and postdoctoral training; and 4) to increase the enrollment of minority and disadvantaged students in Yale University graduate biomedical science programs, especially students from Historically Black Colleges and Universities and Hispanic-Serving Institutions. BioSTEP trainees have a high rate of matriculation to graduate science and professional programs (93%). Of these students, 23% are training for PhD or MD/PhD degrees. The current application builds from this experience with a goal of increasing PhD or MD/PhD program enrollment to 50% of trainees. Trainees will carry out individual research projects in laboratories of Yale School of Medicine. The program exposes students to modern investigative methods and technologies as a basis for preparing them for careers in areas relevant to cardiovascular, pulmonary, and hematologic disorders. Students are also provided with a range of support to help guide their careers into appropriate areas of biomedical science. Administered by the Yale Office of Multicultural Affairs, BioSTEP is one of several well-funded pipelines programs conducted at Yale School of Medicine for minority and disadvantaged students. Trainees are exposed to an exciting environment of research and collaboration while obtaining the benefits of strong professional and peer mentorship. Through a web-based follow up and program information dissemination, BioSTEP students are supported and tracked throughout their careers. This application provides training mechanisms to increase the diversity of the health professions workforce and to engage individuals previously underrepresented in biomedical research in basic and clinical research careers that address issues of important to resolving health disparities and improving healthcare in underserved communities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]